There has been known a method for synchronously operating multiple web browsers. In addition, a function to notify a web browser in real time of an event having occurred in a server has been known. It is often the case that a user operates multiple web browsers concurrently. Such a case requires the user to do burdensome operations of switching the multiple web browsers in turn. Thus there is a need to utilize multiple web browsers more efficiently.